Final Tears
by Elizabeth Hikari
Summary: Usagi(Serena)just had a horrible dream.So did Rei, but she doesn't want to admit it.A new girl called Mizu moves in and starts hittting on Mamoru.A new enemy appears, and Mizu's got something to do with it.They try to stop her and the enemy but can't.Why?


Last Tears-a sailor moon fan fic by Elizabeth Hikari  
  
CHAPTER ONE:: CAKE AND DREAMS  
Boy I can't believe how that turned out. Up for that cheesecake guys? Usagi stood in the part looking around at everyone. I'm up for it. But make sure, Usagi, that you don't get there before we do. There might not be any left. the others sniggered at Rei's joke. Hey come on now. Anyway, we need to celebrate!! We saved the Earth again with flying colors! Why not give ourselves some credit. Well, I know I'm going...Right now!! Last one there pays for all! Minako shot off like a firework in direction of the new desert shop. Hey wait up! the other girls ran laughing after her. Oh boy. Luna and Artemis sat with sweatdrops in Minako's gym bag.  
  
  
Whoahoho! That was so much fun! I can't believe I had to pay though. I know Rei was trying to wolf down as many as possible so I had to pay more. Usagi got under her covers and turned out her light. Goodnight Luna. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday, eh?...YAWN!!...zzzzzz... She was already asleep. Luna sighed and put her head down.  
Usagi found herself in a dream. It was completely dark, and she was still in her pink pj's, barefoot. her voice echoed. Anybody here? she got up and walked around, a spotlight seemed to be following her. Usagi's feet felt cold stone, and then it gave way and she fell, yelling with suprise. NOOOOOOO!! MAMORU!! AAAHHHHHH!!  
She hit hard cold stone again, laying in a pool of blood, hardly able to move. A cold howling wind swept over her, she still in dark. Then she saw two red eyes flash above her, disappear. Then she heard a voice. Someone....help me... she looked over and nearly screamed. A large twisted column of stone stood there, and tied to it was a girl. Usagi could barely make anything of her out. You must run. her voice sounded small, falling away. Don't let it reach your world. Darkness will spread, and will come back as it tried in the Moon Kingdom so long ago...so long.. her voice faded. Usagi cried out, but all went black again. Flames came up and she instantly sat up in her bed, her head beaded with cold sweat. What in the-- Luna was looking at Usagi.   
Just at the Temple, Rei woke too, but with much more to worry about.  
My planet? The future? Who will I be? she got out of bed and prayed at the fire the rest of the night.  
Usagi, are you alright?  
  
CHATPER TWO:PLUTO'S MEMORIES AND TALK WITH SATURN  
Don't you remember, Pluto? That day when the Moon Kingdom- Saturn looked at her friend at the Time Gate. I do. Why do you ask?she looked back at Saturn. Saturn looked down. It's been on my mind lately. I can't get it out, as if I might need to do the same to the Princess's Earth. It just feels strange. Pluto looked down too. Don't scare me like that. If something like what happened back then I'll never forgive myself. It was my fault, you know. Serenity could have kept living if I had only told her it would.... but Saturn stopped her. You know the rules. You can't interfere with Time. Besides, I knew as well. They told me already what I was going to have to do. she leaned her glaive against the wall. Either way, it happened. I guess for the good. I just don't want to do anything like that again. but I can't show emotion in front of them or anyone else. They'd underestimate me. Plus, its a rule. she picked it up and walked towards the Gate. I'll talk to you later. I'm getting another order to come back. They need me for something... Saturn looked down again. Something urgent. Pluto nodded. I bid you a safe journey, and farewell. Good luck. she opened the path way and watched as Saturn flew away.  
I hate to remember this... Pluto sat leaning against the wall, thinking abou the past.  
Pluto!! Hey Pluto!! Guess what? a thousand years ago Serenity came herself to Pluto at the gate. Oh I'm so exited! My daughter is finally getting married. We will have a new king here on the Moon. Neptune is here too. Serenity rarely showed such action like a except around her closest friends and family. Neptune? Is Uranus here too? Pluto looked at the queen. She looked back. Well of course. she giggled. we'll be able to spy on Usagi when she's dancing... Uranus and Neptune came up. Neptune was wrapped in Uranus's arms, holding Neptune's mirror. Let's hurry, love. I hear the dance is starting. Uranus laughed and handed it over, and stopped and looked over. Are you sure, your Highness? The people might worry you're not there to- the queen cut her short. Don't worry. Pluto and I have it set up. Nothing can go wrong. they watched the dance and heard the beautiful music, and Neptune and Uranus started to dance. Michiru, love, this is wonderful. she nodded. All of the sudden, Serenity gasped. There's been an attack!! I must hurry!! Only one person can go this fast. I'm sorry, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus. I might not make it. Its Beryl. she turned to run, but Uranus caught her hand. Farewell then. she bowed and kissed it, and the queen ran out. I'm ready Pluto. Now. Pluto waved her staff and a gold light shot out of it, and sent the portole in hyper mode. The queen jumped in. The Gate closed. Neptune stayed close to Uranus. I don't like it. Not at all. Pluto you have to send us with her. Uranus nodded. I can't let her stay alone. We guard her too. Pluto looked tired. That used up alot. If we teleport, it will work with the three of us. Saturn is dorment now, waiting. We cannot bother her. But if I go, I shall be exiled here forever. Uranus and Neptune looked at eachother. Let's go.  
They teleported to the moon, and found everything in chaos.   
AAAHHH! URANUS!!I- Neptune was swept off her feet by a great wind, which was the shadow of Beryl. A large glass shard from the palace flew up and peirced her heart, and rained blood back onto the ground, onto Uranus. She stared at the sky, her lover's body drifting lifelessly among the others. She clenched her fists and brought them down onto the ground. Dammit!! Damn damn damn! Pluto fought off the shadow as best as possible, right at the queen's side. Uranus fell on her knees, weeping, not hearing that Beryl was dead, and the queen was dying, sending all to earth. NO!! I WONT HAVE IT!! she screamed. A last shadow worrior appeared behind her and hit her head with such force it bent her tiara and knocked her out cold. She hit the ground, the queen finished off the demon, and died by her guardian.  
  
Uranus awoke later, next to the dead body of her queen. She took off her tiara and lay it on her chest, and carried her body to the front of the temple ruins. Uranus found scorched flowers and lay them on Serenity's chest with the tiara, and put her body into a small long crack in the ground, making a small grave. Uranus covered it with stones, still sobbing. Pluto must've died, or at least been sent back for her punishment. When she was done, she saw a peice of wood. A cross. She set it above the queen's head. Now it was a burial.  
After what seemed like years, weeping in the rubble and rocks, the cold wind whipping her tears and hair through the air, she heard a sound. She looked up, and saw Saturn. she stood up. Yes. It is I. I am the Angel of Death. I must take all who are gone back to the Underworld. You must leave.This place is of destruction and death, and not of living and life. Uranus stood there. Take my life as you will.My soul has already dried and crumbled and fallen away in the wind. I shall bear this pain no longer.  
And so it was.  
So be it. Saturn swung her glaive and even without touching Haruka, she took Uranus's life. Her life was sent up to earth with the rest of the Moon Kingdom.  
Saturn looked down, the last tear on the moon fell.  
  
Pluto stood again, wishing she had told her queen, and that such pain as Uranus's had not ever been felt. She waited forever by the Gate, as she had always done.  



End file.
